


Anything’s Possible, When You Believe

by Thymesis



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, Love and Devotion, M/M, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Salim stops on the road to pray.





	Anything’s Possible, When You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the _American Gods_ television adaptation, not the original novel. (They are different in this particular regard, in case you were wondering.)

Salim prays.

The tall man and the undead girl both mock his faith, but he is plenty accustomed to mockery. His sister and brother-in-law used to mock him constantly. Salim is an incompetent salesman; Salim is a disgrace to the family. The mockery, the shame, the grief, and the self-hatred—they are all he’d ever known in Oman.

He’d never thought he’d know love, either. He’d thought a pervert’s prayers, no matter how sincere, went unanswered.

He was wrong. Oh, how he’d been wrong.

When you believe, anything is possible.

Now, belief burns within him like the fire of the Ifrit’s eyes, like the sweet, searing heat of their passion.

He’d never been kissed by a lover before that night, never cuddled afterwards. To hold and be held while he’d slept—that had been even more pleasurable than the sex.

_There is no god but Allah, and Muhammad is his prophet._

Oman isn’t home anymore. He’s come home, and home is America. Home is—no, home _will be_ —with the Ifrit.

Salim is on his knees, in awe of the greatness of this land and all divine creation, for he knows that he and the Ifrit will soon be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian by VassaR [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6657439).


End file.
